The Big Brawl: Join The Fray
This story is the first installment of The Big Brawl series by Goku484 Preceded By None Followed By The Big Brawl: Connections ''Prologue'' What is worse than going to hell? How about fighting the Devil himself?! While Super Buu was transforming into Kid Buu due to the move Vegeta made by pulling Majin Buu out of his system, Goku and Vegeta, along with an unconscious Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, just barely made it out of his body alive. They returned to their correct sizes to watch the dreadful transformation. Majin Buu had transformed once more. Deep, in space Kibito Kai and Elder Kai watched from the crystal ball in absolute horror, petrified at what they were witnessing. The Ensuing Battle "Oh no! This can't be good, Majin Buu has returned to his original form!" screamed Kibito Kai mortified. "Original form, I haven't seen this form yet," said Elder Kai. "Ancestor you don't understand. This is the most dangerous form of Buu yet. Many years ago, The wizard Bibadi unleashed Majin Buu into the universe. He destroyed planet by planet until he got here. He battled the four of us, he killed the Eastern Supreme Kai. He then absorbed the Southern Supreme Kai and the Grand Supreme Kai making him the softer and more playful Buu you first saw. But now he's returned to his original form. This is his most dangerous form! In this form, he has no conscious and will destroy any and everything!" Kibito Kai explained. "Hey King Kai, I need assistance with your telepathy," said Kibito Kai. "No problem," said King Kai. "Goku and Vegeta, retreat. Goku and Vegeta, retreat. You can not fight this form of Buu head on, I repeat, you can not fight this form of Buu head on. You must retreat. Do not engage, I repeat, do not engage." said Kibito Kai. So Goku grabbed Gohan and Piccolo with one hand and grabbed Vegeta's hand with his free one. Vegeta had Goten and Trunks in his other. Right as he used Instant Transmission, he saw Hercule and Dende behind the bushes. So, he dropped the remaining Z-Fighters on the Supreme Kai's planet, and then went back. Just as he arrived back on Earth, however, Kid Buu blew up, taking Goku, Hercule, Dende, and the entire planet with him. Goku, Dende, and Hercule had died, but Kid Buu regenerated in space. With Dende and the Earth both gone, that meant the Dragonballs were gone as well. He did the same to every planet until he got to Other World. When he arrived, King Kai jumped back, and North Kai fainted. Yamcha and Krillin stopped their sparring session. How will the deceased Z-fighters fare against Kid Buu with the help of their new allies? Battle In OtherWorld "How is he here, he's not dead?!" King Kai yelled nervously. "I don't know but we have to stop him!" said Yamcha. "Goku couldn't even beat him in his weakest form, how could you expect to beat him now? But your right, we have to try," said Krillin who then with Yamcha, launched a full power blow to Kid Buu's head. Kid Buu blocked with his wrist, grabbed both of their legs, and threw them into King Kai. Just as he was about to blow up the planet, Goku showed up, just in time to kick Buu in the gut, stopping the blow. Kid Buu battled the now dead SSJ3 Goku. "You took the life Elder Kai gave me, so apparently you won, but your mistake was coming here, to the land of the dead, Buu. My Super Saiyan 3 form is much more durable here. I don't have the restrictions of life holding me back." Goku stated as he powered up to SSJ3. "Wait, Goku, I hope you don't think this is only your battle, He's here now, so that makes it our fight as well." Said a familiar voice from behind. It was Olibu, who quickly joined Goku. "Agreed, you're not getting all the credit for saving the universe." Said Pikkon with a grin. "Hey, we knew Goku longer and fought with him more. He has saved our lives countless times, now its time to return the favor, I don't know how much good we'll do, but we're going down together, right Yamcha?" Krillin stated. "That's right," Yamcha replied. Krillin through a destructo disk at Buu, cutting the Majin in half. Kid Buu regenerated. He then proceeded to lift Krillin by his neck and squeezed it, until he was kicked by SSJ3 Goku, right into the arms of Pikkon, who had removed his weighted clothing. Pikkon did not hesitate to squeeze Buu with all the energy he had. Buu effortlessly slipped through Pikkon's arms by turning his body into liquid. Once free, he solidified himself again, and then head-butted Pikkon, sending him right into King Kai. Olibu charged at Buu, landing multiple attacks on him, but, ultimately, to no avail. Olibu punched Buu in the gut, then followed it up with a kick to the face, followed by a knee to the chin, all it accomplished was pissing Buu off. Finally, Olibu grabbed Buu's head tentacle. Buu's tentacle lit up, and on contact, Olibu was turned to chocolate, and then subsequently eaten by Buu. "Olibu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku, Pikkon, and King Kai screamed. "That's it! I have had enough of you, heathen! You will die for your insolence. BURNING FLARE ATTACK!" Pikkon screamed, his body on fire, with an instant rush of power flowing through his veins he rushed Buu quickly as possible. Pikkon slammed Buu into a mountain and began pummeling him. Buu bit Pikkon's hand, then kicked him in the face, landing him on the ground next to SSJ3 Goku's feet. "I've had it!" Goku said, finally fed up with Buu once in for all. "First Vegeta, then Olibu, now Pikkon, not to mention Me, as well as the rest of the Earth. This is the end for you, Majin Buu." Goku said as he prepared a Super Kamehameha. Meanwhile Vegeta had by that time woke Gohan up. "Vegeta, what's going on? Where's my dad. Where's Majin Buu, Why are we on The Sacred World of the Kais?" Gohan asked. "Gohan, your father died again. He brought us here then went back to Earth to save Hercule and Dende, but Buu blew the planet up before he got a chance to. Buu is destroying the universe, by blowing himself up on planets, thus destroying them, then regenerating in space. So, as much as I would enjoy Kakarot finally being gone, We alone can not handle Buu, your father, as much as I envied him, died an honorable Saiyan's death. Died a Proud Saiyan warrior, so he can finally, rest in peace." Vegeta answered. "Father, gone again?!" Gohan asked in shock as a tear fell from his eye. "Take a look for yourself," said Vegeta as he tossed the crystal ball to Gohan. Gohan watched as Buu destroyed planet after planet. "That's it, this monster has to stop! Vegeta, raise your power, bring him here," said Gohan. Gohan powered up his Mystic powers as Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2. They began to charge their powers. Just as Goku was preparing his supercharged Kamehameha wave, Kid Buu sensed Gohan and Vegeta's power and disappeared. The Next Evolution Kid Buu came to the Sacred World of the Kais. "Kibito Kai, Elder Kai, go somewhere safe now," Gohan commanded. The two Kais then teleported to New Namek, where, along with the Nameks, watch the battle unfold on their crystal ball. "Majin Buu, your reign of terror ends here," said Gohan. Suddenly there was a blinding light, Kid Buu looked ahead as Vegeta and Gohan turned around. Piccolo was half-conscious on a nearby rock, and SSJ3 Gotenks was standing in the flesh. "The Grim Reaper of Justice has returned. Don't worry Gohan, we got this from here," said Gotenks confident. "Oh no, what is Gotenks doing, don't they know this isn't the same Buu they fought before. This Buu can kill them in one blast, and won't hesitate one second to do so," yelled Kibito Kai. "Hey Majin Buu, consider this payback for absorbing us earlier," Gotenks stated, determined to win in style. Gotenks flew up through the air, landed on the highest mountain, and shot a Kamehameha wave towards Kid Buu. Buu responded with his chocolate beam, turning the Kamehameha Wave into a chocolate wave. The wave still hit Buu, but he absorbed the chi from it. Chi is an element within itself. Chi contains fire and air along with energy, with fire being the most dominant. Since the fire was the most dominant, Buu absorbed all of it. Turning into a devil version of the same monster that already seemed as if he was born in hell. Along with this new physical transformation, it also gave him the ability to talk and high intellect. It also boosted his power up even more so than it already was. "This...This is terrible." Piccolo said, finally standing up. "His power has increased even more so. He cannot be stopped."Kibito Kai said. "There is one way, but it's a long shot," Gohan stated, nervous. "Gohan, whatever it is, do it now," said Piccolo, while Buu was still admiring his new found power. "Vegeta, we must do fusion," Gohan said. "Me, fuse with the likes of you, please, I'd rather die. I've already done it with your clown of a father, and look how that turned out." Vegeta stated. "It turned out pretty well. Vegito almost destroyed Majin Buu without breaking a sweat." Kibito Kai reminded, connected through King Kai's telepathy. "Vegeta, you must fuse, your arrogance will get us all killed." Elder Kai stated. Gotenks then engaged with the Fire Demon Buu and got pummeled. The new Buu formed a huge fireball and threw it straight at Gotenks. Gotenks could not evade it, so he took it. The blast was so powerful it reverted him to his regular state. "Gohan, I'll fuse with you," Piccolo suggested. "Here, take this earring." Piccolo had tossed the earring and handed one to Gohan. "Kibito Kai gave me these earlier," Piccolo stated. Just then, Buu hit Gotenks with another powerful fire blast, this time, strong enough to separate him into Goten and Trunks. He grabbed Trunks in one hand and Goten in the other, and begin laughing menacingly. As his hands caught fire, he was sent flying into a mountain by a kick, making him drop both the boys. "Who dare was strong enough to kick me, whoever it was, will die!!!!!!!!" Fire Demon Buu screamed. "It was me, Majin Buu. The Saiyan Prince, strongest in the universe," said Vegeta, who was now SSJ3. "Vegeta, despite this new found power you just gained from seeing him about to destroy Trunks, you still have no chance," Piccolo warned. "Fine, I'll do the fusion, give me the thing," Vegeta said. Piccolo tossed Vegeta his earring, but his SSJ3 power was too much when he caught it, it got destroyed. "Welp, guess my power is too much, the earring couldn't handle it," Vegeta smirked. "The Fusion Dance, Vegeta, we have equal power now," Gohan stated. "Do you really think this monster will allow you the time to do your dance." Elder Kai asked sarcastically. "Of course not!" Buu screamed as he returned the favor by launching Vegeta into a mountain with a kick to the face. 'This is Piccolo to Gohan and the others, of course, he won't so this is why the boys and I will hold him off at all cost, will do whatever we can.' Piccolo telepathically communicated with the others. Goten and Trunks charged up to SSJ. "Special Beam Canon!!!!!!!!" Piccolo screamed as he launched his attack. "Kamehame HAAA!!!!!!!" Yelled Goten as he launched his father's signature move. "Big Tree Canon." Trunks said as he fired off. All 3 blast collided and hit Majin Buu. "You fools, you really think such tricks can harm me, I am much more powerful compared to the already immensely powerful Buu you previously faced," Buu claimed. "It wasn't meant to hurt you, Buu. It was merely a distraction, so I can be made." said the fused warrior of Gohan and Vegeta. "I am nor Gohan or Vegeta. I am Vegan, and I've had just about enough of you Buu." Vehan spoke. "The power, it's even greater than Vegito's by a large margin." Kibito Kai said. "You have had enough of me? Hillarious, but if it is a fight you want, you'll get it as soon as I get rid of these pests." Buu said as he shot a fiery death beam at Piccolo. Vehan turned SSJ. He shot another one through Trunks. Vehan turned SSJ2. Yet another was shot at Piccolo. Vehan turned SSJ3. "You killed my friend, my son, and my brother, now, it's your turn to die," Vehan spoke. "With this power, he can definitely win, but at what cost? His power is so much the universe is starting to shatter. Vehan, end this quickly or power down, your normal state is more than enough." Kibito Kai screamed. "Oh, my apologies. I forgot how powerful I was." Said Vehan hysterically as he powered down to SSJ1. "Its quite funny isn't it?" asked Vehan as he walked toward Fire Demon Buu. "How your power increased so rapidly" Vehan stated as he kneed Buu in the neck. sending him back into the ground. "And your intelligence as well." Said Vehan as he picked Buu up and sent him flying with a haymaker. "You'd figure all that knowledge, and a hero database." Said Vehan as he grabbed Buu by his chin as whirled him around the planet. "You'd know not to make a being like me angry." Said Vehan as Buu landed in front of him. "Because for as much power as you seemingly have." Said Vehan, who then kicked Buu up in the air. "You still fail to compare to mine, in my weakest state." Said Vehan as he flew up next to Buu, who had begun making a Fiery Spirit Bomb. he threw it at Vehan who didn't even block. A ball that could destroy the whole universe, he took it full impact. "Sorry, I didn't want to hear any more of your pathetic victory speech, when I, indeed, have won," Buu spoke. "What?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This can't be possible." Kibito Kai screamed in terror. "Now that he's gone, this universe is next," Buu spoke as he prepared a blast 3 times as big as the one he launched at Vehan, but just as he threw it towards Piccolo and the kids, who were still barely alive. It was redirected back at him. It hit him full force, seemingly annihilating him. All that remained was his cigar which fell harmlessly to the ground. "Finally done, that took more than I expected," Vehan said he dropped to the ground and reverted to his normal form. Just as he collapsed, the cigar smoke turned red, then it turned into the Fire Demon Buu, fully healed. "That's the last movie you'll get!" Said Buu as he shot a fiery death ray to the back of Vehan. "Ow, that actually stung a little," Vehan said arrogantly as he turned around and powered up once more to SSJ. "This time, I won't miss," screamed Buu as he flew up in the air shooting multiple death beams at Vehan. Vehan evaded every single one as he flew in between him and up to the air, but each one started hitting the ground, and each one caused more damage done to the planet than the last. "Majin Buu, this stops now!" screamed Vehan as he charged a move. "The Final Masenko will finish this!" Vehan screamed as he began charging his move, but as it was getting completed, he separated. "No! It's already been thirty minutes. We're doomed." said Kibito Kai in fear. "Final Flash! Masenko Haa" The two screamed, not realizing they separated. They collided and Buu was hit but to no avail. "Mwahahahahahaha, you two fools should have finished me while you had the chance. You actually could've killed me together, but separate you stand no chance." Buu mocked. "SEPARATE?!" As the two warriors turned to each other. "This is your fault, grieving over your brother and Piccolo allowed extra time," Vegeta said. "Me, you're the one who wanted to play around with this new power. Now we're all going to die." Gohan said back. Just then, Piccolo rolled over, holding his chest. "Piccolo, your alive!" Gohan screamed with joy as he flew down towards his mentor. Vegeta, still SSJ3, powered down. "I can't maintain the form any longer, I used up too much energy," Vegeta said as he plummeted toward the ground. "I'm not important Gohan, catch Vegeta, he's our only hope," said Piccolo. Gohan flew to Vegeta and caught him just before he landed. "Hey... Gohan! I forgot I had these." Piccolo said as he took three senzu beans out of a bag. and then threw the bag to Gohan. Gohan ate one, then fed one to Vegeta. "Their energy, it's rising again, I must destroy them quick, I'm pretty sure they won't hesitate again," Buu said. "DIE!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Buu as he leveled the surrounding area. After the smoke cleared, SSJ3 Vegeta was standing there along with Mystic Gohan. Meanwhile Piccolo, now fully healed. walked over to Goten and Trunks, fed them senzu beans, and then looked toward the sky and called for King Kai. "King Kai, connect me to New Namek if you don't mind. I'm pretty sure you see the destruction." Piccolo requested. "Piccolo of course, there you go, now speak." King Kai said, granting Piccolo's request. "My fellow Namekians, I know you wished to live in peace forever, but we need your help, we are currently in a battle the universe can't hold up to. The monster Buu has gotten even stronger and has destroyed most of the universe. Please, I ask you, revive Earth and their people on your dragon balls, and we will forever be in your gratitude." Piccolo requested. ''On Namek'' "You heard him, boys. Summon Parounga." Elder Moori ordered. "Parounga! Bring the Earth back." A Namekian asked as he looked at the eternal dragon who had just been summoned. "It is done, now state your next wish," Parounga said. "Bring back from the dead, everyone who has Majin Buu has-----------" Stop that wish, Vegeta said, bring back all those who have died since the day of the Martial Arts tournament, so that way it will bring back the people I have slaughtered as well," Vegeta said. ''Back on the Sacred World of the Kais'' "Who are you talking to?!" Buu asked impatiently as he punched Vegeta in the face, and kicked Gohan in the stomach, making him cough up blood. ''Back on Namek "Parounga, bring back from the dead all those who died since the day of the martial arts tournament, except for the pure evil ones." The Namekian asked. "It is done, what is your next wish," Parounga asked. ''In Other World Goku laid there on his knees, feeling Pikkon's chest. Pikkon started fading away. "Buu...this...is all...because of of...of you!" Goku said, gathering his frustration. "Pikkon, Olibu, me, half the universe. That is enough!" Goku screamed. "You will be stopped! If it's the last thing I do!" Goku started powering up again. After his SSJ3 form, he began to charge even more. The entire otherworld began shaking immensely, rocks rising from the ground. "MAJIN BUU! YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THE LIVES YOU HAVE TOOK!" Goku's body mass began to increase, along with his aura, knocking King Kai and the others back. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU BUU, I SAID THIS BEFORE, BUT I MEAN IT THIS TIME!" Goku's shirt ripped, revealing red fur and a much bulkier body. "YOUR REIGN OF TERROR ENDS HERE!" Goku's hair got shorter and reverted to black. His halo started fading. "Goku, your power, it's too much for OtherWorld to withstand. It's forcing you back to life, keep charging." King Kai said. Goku continued charging and his power was skyrocketing. His halo now completely faded. "King Kai, that's not true, actually, Goku and the others have returned to life, thanks to Parounga." Kibito Kai spoke through telepathy. ''On Earth'' Dende gathered the dragon balls then summoned the dragon, not realizing it was the wrong set. (Black Star dragon balls). Shenron emerged, but Red. "What is your wish?" The dragon asked. "Shenron, reverse all the damage that has been caused by Majin Buu." "It is done," said Shenron who went back into the dragon balls, which scattered across the universe. "I wonder why Shenron was red and wasn't I suppose to get two wishes?" Dende asked himself. "Yeah, that is weird," Dende said. ''Back on The Sacred World Of The Kais'' Goten and Trunks had woken up. "Has it been thirty minutes yet?" Goten asked. "Well beyond, but at this rate, I don't think Gotenks would make much of a difference," Piccolo informed. "We have to try. We can't let Gohan and my dad fight this monster alone." Trunks said. "Yeah, just look, their getting pummeled," Goten stated. Fire Demon Buu had Gohan and Vegeta both by the necks, then all of a sudden, he dropped them and was sent hurtling toward the ground. Goku appeared in his new form. "Goku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks and Piccolo said in unison joyfully. "Dad?" Gohan asked, confused. "Dad!!!!!!" Goten screamed. "Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed, amused. All of a sudden, Vegeta's halo disappeared. "I'm alive?" Vegeta pondered. "The Namekians brought you all back to life," Piccolo confirmed. "One wish is remaining, use it wisely," Piccolo stated. "False!" King Kai said. "There is not a third wish. A mysterious figured appeared on New Namek and killed Parounga and Elder Moori. Then he gathered the Dragonballs and teleported them somewhere." King Kai explained. "And now it seems that it's coming towards you." King Kai informed. Behind King Kai, Krillin and Yamcha were sparring, when their halos disappeared. "Kakarot, what is this new form you have taken on, have you once again surpassed me? Have you hit yet another milestone in the Super Saiyan evolution?" Vegeta asked. "I guess I have Vegeta, but no time for games, I have a score to settle with Buu," Goku said, in a serious tone. "NO!" Buu screamed. "I will only fight once the pests are eliminated. Starting with that one." Fire Demon Buu grabbed Trunks and by his collar, and slammed him to the ground. Piccolo and Goten tried to intervene but failed. Goten was tossed into a mountain with just a mere backhand slap, and Piccolo was dropped with a kick, resulting in Buu's foot going through Piccolo's stomach, marking the biggest hole. Piccolo was officially killed. But he did all this while still having Trunks in his hand! SSJ3 Vegeta charged at him. Fire Demon holding him off with just one hand. while increasing his grip on Trunks' throat. "Daddy, help me." Trunks barely got out, while being choked. Vegeta dropped to his knees. All of a sudden, Goku appeared, forcing Buu to release Trunks by kneeing him in the gut. "Buu, I told you that was enough. You've crossed the line. You went too far a long time ago, And now, its time for me to end you. You will not take any more lives." Goku exclaimed. Trunks, who was barely clinging on to life when his father, Vegeta, kneeled down beside him on one knee. Gohan then proceeded to enter the same kneeling position next to Piccolo's corpse. "ENOUGH!" The two Saiyans yelled in unison. Gohan, already in mystic form, transformed to SSJ, SSJ mystic form. Vegeta had a transformation that matched Goku's in every way, from the hair reverting to normal, to the ripped shirt and red fur, to the cracking of the planet with all the power it exerted. Vegeta cracked a smirk on his face as he flew up beside Goku, who was effortlessly pummeling Buu. "Kakarot, I can't let you have all the fun," Vegeta exclaimed. "Yeah dad, I'm pretty sure there's enough Buu to go around," Gohan said, cracking a smirk as well. "We are Saiyans, two alpha Saiyans, and a Mystic Super Saiyan, we will destroy you Buu." The three Saiyans said in unison. "Masenko Haa!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed as he launched his ultimate move. "Galik Flash Attack!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he made a new move, mixing elements from both his Galik Gun and Final Flash techniques all into this one ki blast. "Kamehamehaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed as he launched his signature move, at-least 100x stronger than it would have it been had he landed it in OtherWorld. Every bit of Majin Buu was annihilated. "We did it, guys! I think Buu is finally gone." Said Goku, who then collapsed on the ground and reverted to his normal form. "Majin Buu will no longer be a problem, father." Said Gohan as he powered down. "This power, could it be. Could this power be a Saiyan's potential? Have we truly achieved power beyond comparison, that no other being will ever be able to touch?" Vegeta asked himself as he collapsed, also reverting to normal. "We did it, but victory sure drives a heavy bargain. Sorry I couldn't save you this time Piccolo. Hopefully, we'll meet again in Otherworld someday." Goku said. "D...Dad? Gohan? Tru...Trunks?" a barely conscious Goten spoke, just waking up. "Goten!" Gohan screamed, remembering he had senzu beans. He flew over to Goten and gave him one. Then he tossed one to Vegeta to give to Trunks. Bad News/Here We Go Again... Just then, a mysterious figure appeared, sporting classic Saiyan battle armor, and a tailed wrapped around his waist. Vegeta sensed something familiar and awoke, Goku was still knocked out, and Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, were mending to Piccolo's corpse, still sobbing over the loss of their friend, and already formulating plans to revive, albeit Namekian DragonBalls or others. The new figure sported the infamous widow's peak of Vegeta's royal bloodline and similar facial features to both Vegeta and Trunks. He was about Gohan's height, and the others could sense immense power emitting from him. He floated slightly above Goku and Vegeta. Gohan turned away from Piccolo and the boys to find out what the commotion was about. The boys were still weeping. "You, you're a Saiyan aren't you? Another survivor, could this be?" Vegeta asked the one who had just appeared. "Yes, I'm a Saiyan, but we have much more in common than that, Father." the warrior said with a slick voice. "Father?" Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta said in shock. "Yes, father, I'm pretty sure you remember your first wife right, my mother Jade?" The Saiyan asked. "Vegeta, is this true?" Goku asked. "Afraid so Kakarot. I made love with a Saiyan named Jade, my first wife, as well as my first love, right before the annihilation of our home planet, but I did not know she survived. Tell me, son, what is your name, and is she still living?" Vegeta asked. "No father. she has fallen. Frieza's soldier, the one named Zarbon, transformed into some type of monster and killed her, while we were on an abandoned planet. My name is Churd." The Saiyan said. "Zarbon, she let a weakling like him defeat her, well she's been avenged, I killed Zarbon myself a while back." Vegeta boasted. "Ok, I know Saiyans age slowly, but how old are you, you look around my age." Said 17-year-old Gohan. "I am indeed 17 years old," Churd responded. "How? if you were conceived before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, you should have arrived within the next year." Gohan stated, curiously. "I am afraid that's not how it works, Gohan. Saiyan pregnancy is different from humans, they can range from one year to twenty." Vegeta explained. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh....ahhhhhhhhhhhh.ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Churd screamed grabbing his head. "What's wrong?" Goku asked concerned. "I...I'd love to catch up father, but that is not why I'm here. I'm here simply as a messenger." Said Churd, whose voice had begun sounding like an android. "A message from the god of destruction, Beerus," Churd stated. "Beerus, we've met, used me as a footstool, when my father treated him to dinner. What does he request now? We will do anything needed to please him. " Vegeta stated. "Vegeta, this is a new side of you, one I'm not comfortable seeing, you'd never suck up to anyone," Goku stated. "It is not wise to upset the God of Destruction, no one can ever match his power, even with our newly found combined power, we would not be able to scratch Beerus," Vegeta warned. "Sounds like a challenge to me! Is he asking for a battle Churd?" Goku said, excited. "Kakarot you fool! Have you not heard of a word I just said, anger him and the universe is destroyed, hence the title 'GOD OF DESTRUCTION'." Vegeta warned again. "Yes, he wants you to battle, but not with him, at least not yet. And father, you were only partly correct. He'll destroy more than just this universe, there are countless universes within this giant multiverse, and there are at least 12 of these 'Gods', each one stronger than the last, if it gets out of hand, Beerus is the least of your worries. Anyway, he is hosting a tournament, within 3 days, across the multiverse, you have to find it, I can take you there, he is forcing me to be on your team, which must have at least 6 to participate, and 10 is the max. All weapons are allowed." Churd explained. "We're in!" Goku exclaimed. "He just sent me another message. He said, for extra incentive, in case you deny the invitation, turn around." Churd said pointing behind Gohan. The other three Saiyans turned around and seen the boys were not there, and Piccolo was alive. "He said they have Goten and Trunks, and if we lose this tournament they, die. Here look for yourselves." Churd said as he passed Gohan a crystal ball. A purple Kangaroo/cat looking, creature, appeared with many other terrifying creatures behind him. "Hi, Vegeta, it's been awhile. But let's get to the real reason I've contacted you. I believe these two belong to you. (puts his hand next to a chained up SSJ Trunks and Goten) It's simple. The only way you can free them is by attending the tournament, and of course, winning. Every time one of you feels pain within the ring, these two will suffer for it, and if you fail to win the competition, these two will die (shows a man in silver armor with claws, who's in the front of the boys poking at them with his claws.) You see, this is my friend Shredder. He's a master assassin known across countless dimensional scales, but you see, I can be quite the generous one myself. I decided to bring the Namekian back, I know you'll need him, so toots, see you in a few days." Snickered Beerus as the crystal ball turned off. Goku's excitement changed in a quick hurry to determination and then he spoke. "Guys, grab on, we're going to train. He will not lay a finger on the boys, because we are winning this tournament." Goku said sterned. Churd, Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta grabbed on and then they transported. The Training Session The Intensity Begins The five warriors returned to Earth, right on the battlefield where they had last left off, which had been restored by the dragon balls. "No Games, training starts now. Vegeta, let's test our new speed, race me to the lookout?" Goku said, with a little joking suggestion. "Your speed will not best mine, I am superior Kakarot. The Alpha-Saiyan has arrived." Vegeta boasted, transforming into his recently acquired state. The power was enough to knock Churd to the ground with just a gust of energy. "What was that?" He asked Gohan quietly. "That I guess, is what's call the Alpha-Saiyan or Alpha-Super-Saiyan state. Its power is immense." Gohan explained. "No, Beerus' power is still immeasurable. Can your father do it too?" Churd asked. Goku spoke before Gohan had a chance to answer his question. "Transform? Well, this is an entirely new form!." Goku transformed too, his newly acquired form looking vexingly similar to Vegeta's. This power pushed Churd back even further. "Intriguing, their powers are both immensely powerful, but they still will not be able to defeat Beerus," Churd stated. "If this Beerus is truly as strong as you say he is, then everything in existence is history unless the fusion is permitted," Piccolo stated. "No, fusion is no good. Even if they combine powers it would not matter, that's how strong he is. He's the god of destruction, only the other gods can defeat him." Churd explained. "He has some very powerful allies as well, a fusion might not be able to even defeat them. Yeah their Saiyans, but Saiyans have limits. Certain limits cannot be broken. We have absolutely no idea what these other universes may contain. They might contain gods themselves we have to face, we must prepare for any challenge." Churd said. "This is the purpose of training. The Saiyan Pride will not allow us to back down, plus there is no other option, they have my brother and Trunks." Gohan said furious, charging to his Mystic Super State. "Piccolo, go ahead please, let me speak to Churd, I have some questions." Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta flew off to the lookout, Goku and Vegeta leaving Piccolo far behind. "Son Gohan, right? My pleasure." Churd greeted, extending his hands. "Wow, much more manners than your father ever had," Gohan said, shaking his hand. "Certainly, you must excuse my father, life's not easy as a Prince, especially when your whole kingdom is being threatened by those who you brought up, or your planet getting destroyed by a family of Galactic Empires, using you like their dog," Churd explained. "Yeah, but Vegeta's lightened up over the years. He's not the same cold-blooded killer he was when he first came here, but anyway, why are you here, why did it take you this long to find your father, why are you working for Beerus, and is there anything you know about the potential opponents we might encounter?" Gohan interrogated. "I'm here because Beerus instructed me to come here, I didn't come sooner, because I thought I might not survive had I ventured out at an earlier year. When my mother was killed years back, something awoken in me. The following year, I transformed into a Super Saiyan. My mind was part clouded, I didn't think anyone or anything could be stronger than a Super Saiyan, but I was terribly wrong. I had remembered, my mom, she was a Super Saiyan at the time of her death, although she didn't transform because she was caught off guard. It was a sneak attack, an ambush. And your last question is because Beerus spared me when he had a chance to destroy me." Churd answered. the two then flew off, catching up with Piccolo in mere seconds. As they got closer to their destination they felt a familiar power. "Piccolo, do you feel that? Can you make out who it is?" Gohan asked. "Yes, I can very well since Tien Shinhan's power, it is certainly his, but it has risen a great deal, was he aware of our approach, and even so, how could his power have risen so significantly in such a short period of time?" Piccolo asked. "Woah, Tien is at the lookout, and he's gotten stronger," Goku said, excited. "You mean the third eyed human, what can a human possibly do against an Alpha-Saiyan?" Vegeta taunted, just at the two arrived at the lookout. Piccolo, Gohan, and Churd arrived shortly after. "Guess we'll just have to try it out, huh Vegeta?" Tien said, with an aura, no shirt, his old gi pants, and a smirk on his face. "Tien, test your power against mine first, to see if you truly improved drastically enough to where our power readings are correct," Piccolo stated as he got in his battle stance. "Ready?" Tien asked, the smirk gone, preparing his stance as well. "If he can't keep up with the Namekian, there's no chance he'll survive a Saiyan Onslaught, much less the proposed warriors we might come up against in the coming tournament," Vegeta stated. "Don't ever underestimate Tien. I remember when he beat me. He is cunning, powerful, and deadly, beware." Goku warned. Piccolo and Tien had locked in arms and were competing in close combat. Piccolo just barely blocked everything Tien threw toward him, then he caught Piccolo with a swift knee to the stomach. "So...much...power...how...did...you...improve this...dramatically...in only...days?" Piccolo asked... through breaths, throwing up blood, and clenching his stomach as he bent over. "Days haven't been days at all. I trained non stop after the Cell Games and then when I sensed Vegeta's presence again, I realized I couldn't be of any use, so I flew up here. I survived the Earth's destruction because the lookout hovers above Earth. I went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, through a whole I blasted in there. I stayed in there two entire days, which are equivalent to years in there. I could not escape until I had enough power to make a dimensional rift, like Gotenks and Buu before me. I heard of the tournament, allow me to be your sixth member, please. I can at least survive an onslaught if I cannot return one." Tien explained. "Sure...We needed one more anyway, but prepare for this Tien." Goku said, powering down to his SSJ3 state, and preparing his battle stance. Tien prepared himself as well, then the two engaged. 'Does Kakarot truly need to use his Super Saiyan 3 power to defeat this human? Can an Earthling truly be this strong?' Vegeta thought to himself. Tien's Improvement Goku, as a Super Saiyan 3, was preparing for a battle with a long time old rival turned ally in the mysterious three-eyed human Tien Shinhan. Goku charged at Tien but hit an after-image. "Wow, Impressive, I haven't seen that technique in years," Goku stated, impressed, as he turns towards his comrade. "Yeah, I focused more on strategy training, rather than just pure strength and power output, hence, behind you," Tien said, with a smirk as a clone of his kneed Goku in the back of the head. Then, two more latched on to his arms and slammed him to the ground and remained lock on. "Come on, where are your elite instincts that are supposed to come naturally with your Super Saiyan 3 transformation? Or were you just not prepared for it? Caught off-guard is that it?" Tien said as he picked Goku up by his collar, and his arms were still trapped by his two clones. "I don't know if you remember or not Goku, but I used this technique years ago against you when you bested me in the World Martial Arts Tournament, the multi-form technique. You said it was a very elaborate technique, with the only downfall being that it failed to divide the strength evenly. I used it against Nappa, and I watched as Krillin and Piccolo perfected it without a hitch. I worked tirelessly on perfecting that, so it can be a perfect technique, but it's not even my best one." Tien explained. Goku blasted away the clones by simply charging his aura. He then flew in the air, grabbed both of them, slammed them into each other, then threw them back at Tien, making him crash into one of the pillars, as their energy was restored to him. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do recall that. It was the same match where I did this." Goku exclaimed holding up Tien's belt. Tien stood up, realizing his pants were falling, much to his embarrassment. "Back to your childish games I see, some things never change I suppose," Tien said, before revealing he had another belt, for this occasion. "The difference between then and now, however, is I've come prepared this time," Tien said putting his belt in his pants. "Dodon Ray!" Tien Shinhan screamed as he launched one of his most familiar moves with one finger toward Goku, but it barely missed him. "Sheesh Tien, you have to get your aiming down alright?" Goku laughed. "Who said I was aiming for you?" Tien snickered. "Kakarot, you moron, look behind you." Vegeta, who was now powered down to base form and had begun to sweat, warned. Goku turned around just in time to see a stack of barrels collapse towards him. He quickly evaded them before turning to face Tien again. "Okay, Tien, enough is enough. You have gotten much better, but it's time to end this." Goku said sternly, just before putting his fingers on his head and doing instant transmission behind Tien, Tien turned around just in time for Goku to headbutt him into the ground. Goku then picked him up, moved behind him, and grabbed his arms. Goku then proceeded to knee him in the back, then subsequently in the head. making him crash into the ground again. 'This can't be happening! Is an earthling really giving Kakarot this much of a problem, even as a Super Saiyan 3?' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Wow, Tien has really improved, He's even surpassed me!' Piccolo thought to himself. 'Tien might not be at our level yet, but from the looks of it, he doesn't seem that far off either, and I have a feeling he's still hiding a trick or two up his sleeves, I would watch out if I was my dad,' Gohan thought. "That...Instant transmission...is a...cheap shot." Tien mumbled as he sat up. "It's really effective, all you do is concentrate on someone's ki, then you're right there," Goku said as he tossed Tien a senzu bean. Tien ate it. "Okay, that settles it, Tien your in!" Goku exclaimed, excited. "Oh, and I also forgot to mention that the winning team of the tournament, gets one free wish," Churd added. "Then I guess, we'll start training after a night's rest, team strategy and all is needed, because we can't even begin to fathom the abilities our opponents may have, but it won't do good to start training now, considering we're all still exhausted from that battle with Majin Buu," Piccolo exclaimed. "OH! I knew I was forgetting something, Majin Buu! We were supposed to use the third wish to wipe the people's memory of him if I'm not mistaken?" Gohan said. "What, I'm going to go rid myself of that pink blob right now," Vegeta exclaimed before preparing to fly off. Goku grabbed his arm. "Hold on, Vegeta. Gohan has a point. This Buu is different than the one we fought, he helped fight the other Buu, give him a chance." Goku explained. "Kakorot, are you insane?! You moron! And what will happen if he blows another fuse? All the wishing everyone back will all be for nothing." Vegeta yelled. "Don't worry, Vegeta, I got that part covered," said Gohan, as he flew off. "I wonder where he's going, and more importantly, how is he going to keep Buu calm," Goku spoke aloud. "He can't keep Buu calm. He's going to the only person in the world who can, the only one who decided to befriend him, when everyone else deemed him just an insensitive fun-loving monster. The one person who truly brought out the other side in Majin Buu." Piccolo stated, smiling. Meanwhile, Hercule City, named after the infamous 'savior' himself, HERCULE SATAN!!!!!!!! Gohan has just touched down at Mr.Satan's doorstep and knocked on the door. Videl answered. "Oh, Gohan, what's up," Videl asked, curious about why her boyfriend just suddenly appeared at her doorstep. "Uh, is your dad home? May I come in?" Gohan asked, as polite as he could. "Oh Gohan, you sly little.." Videl was cut off, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the runt I saved from Cell, all grown-up huh, and trying to make a move on my daughter I see." Hercule laughed. "Daddd! Relax, sheesh! It's not even like that." Videl exclaimed, annoyed. "Yeah Right. I was a teenager once, I don't have no problem with it, go do what you kids do," Hercule exclaimed. "No, seriously Mr.Satan, I've actually come to talk to you" Gohan exclaimed, stepping in the door. "Came to ask for my blessing already huh? It's a little bit too early, but sure, I guess I'll give it to you," Hercule laughed. "Actually, sir, I came to talk to you about Majin Buu, he is living here with you correct?" Gohan asked. "Oh, Buu. Sure. He's right over there in that room looking at a picture of me, him, and Bee. Buu, come out here a minute," Hercule said sweating, as his expression got really serious, as he led Gohan into the living room where Buu was at the three of them sat down on the couch. "So, what's up kid? What did you need to talk to me about?" Hercule asked. "Well, I need you to promise to make sure Buu never gets mad again, alright? Otherwise, then all the bringing everyone and everything back will all be in vain, if he explodes again, understood?" Gohan asked. "Sure, uh, n-no problem. Y-you heard that b-Buu, don't get angry, I'll get you all the c-chocolate and candy you want, just promise you'll be good."Hercule said nervously. "Ok, Buu promise" Majin Buu spoke. "W-well there you have it, you have the champ's word, but what about the people in the town, they're not going to forgive him for what happened." Hercule smiled. "Let my team and I worry about that, keep him indoors as best as you can, until we get back when we're done, everyone's memories of Majin Buu terrorizing the people will all be erased. Ok now, bye, thank you for everything." Gohan said, running out the door. "Bye," Videl, Hercule, and Buu said in unison, waving from the doorway. ''With that, the DBZ team is set, tune in next time to see how the Justice League, get involved in the next installment of The Big Brawl, ''The Big Brawl: Connections. Category:Goku484 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Category:Alternate timeline Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction where the last 5 Episodes of Z do not count Category:Crossover Category:The Big Brawl Category:What If... Category:Stories Featuring Vegeta Category:Stories featuring Tien Category:Stories Featuring Majin Buu Category:Stories Featuring Kid Buu Category:Stories Featuring Goku Category:Stories Featuring Tien Category:Stories Featuring Gohan Category:Part Of A Series Category:Stories Featuring Goten Category:Stories Featuring Trunks Category:Stories Featuring Churd Category:484th Universe Category:Stories Featuring Gotenks Category:Stories Featuring Beerus